Skinship
by Cursed-Heroine
Summary: Just a shameless collection of KyoSaya smuts. Chapter 01: Desire plus public bathrooms equals sexy time in danger of being caught!


Sayaka has been one big tease the whole day. A goddamn tease. Walking in front of Kyouko while swinging her hips; leaning down far enough to make her bosom visible whenever Kyouko would look and the situation allowed it; and – oh! - those looks she gave her all the time!

Sayaka knew exactly how little Kyouko could handle such seductive behaviour. And this goddamn ice cream didn't even help _on bit_ to cool her down.

"I'll be right back – bathroom," announced Sayaka suddenly with an apologetic look on her face. "Wait for me, will you?"

"Nah, I'll accompany ya," answered Kyouko after a few seconds of plot scheming.

She followed those swaying hips once again, a smirk slowly forming on her lips. She watched Sayaka get into one of the small stalls and quickly entered the one beside her. What Sayaka didn't knew, let alone expected, was that Kyouko didn't even locked her door and immediately jumped up to grab the edge of the thin wall between them to pull herself over it.

Sayaka didn't even had a chance to prepare herself to do anything – the soft 'thud' of Kyouko's landing surprised her way too fast. She turned around startled to immediately find herself between the door and Kyouko's hot body, lips in a soon very passionate lock.

Kyouko obviously wasn't the only one longing for some skinship.

Sayaka pushed herself even closer to Kyouko, who finished Sayaka's former task: locking the door to this confined and incredibly hot room. Neither of them cared much about the others outside this small stall.

„Kyo-Kyouko...," gasped Sayaka when they finally separated and Kyouko's mouth on her throat latched. The redhead only shushed and kissed her again, before smugly whispering: „We'll get caught if you don't keep quiet."

Then, her lips once again found Sayaka's sensitive throat, gently sucking in order to leave a mark of ownership. If Sayaka weren't in a haze, she would've never allowed Kyouko to do anything that left traces of their doings. So far, Madoka, Mami and (even if Sayaka hates it) Homura were the only ones who knew about hers and Kyouko's relationship. It's something Kyouko hated. She wanted to show everyone that she loved Sayaka and that she was her girl. And she especially wanted to rub Violin Boy's nose in the fact that the both of them were in a relationship, because that moron still believed that _her _girl was in love with him.

Kyouko was satisfied when she saw that this hickey would stay long enough for everyone to see; and Sayaka would never be able to cover it with makeup.

But this small hickey was not enough to satisfy Kyouko completely. She wanted Sayaka. She wanted her right now, in this particular cubicle in this certain public bathroom that was constantly filled with eyes and ears.

Kyouko's tongue slipped into Sayaka's mouth – simultaneously with her hand slipping into those panties hidden under a skirt. Sayaka moaned into Kyouko's mouth; her hips bucked and Kyouko could feel how Sayaka's whole body arched into her body; those nails buried themselves into Kyouko's shoulders; the pain running through her body excited her in a very primal way. It aroused her a lot to witness what only she could make Sayaka like. Feeling her body pressed against her own; seeing her flushed face; hearing those cute moans; feeling those nails against her skin. And then of course there was that perfect, sticky (and surprisingly tasty) wetness coating her fingers right now.

Seriously, Kyouko would never understand how this girl can be so incredibly hot and sexy and beautiful while being all flushed and sweaty like in that very moment.

„I wish I could tasty you now, Saya...," breathed Kyouko hotly against Sayaka's ear and gently nibbled on her earlobe.

Sayaka buried her face into the crook of Kyouko's neck, desperately trying to muffle the sounds she couldn't help making.

„Ssh, someone will hear us...," mumbled Kyouko and captured her girlfriend's lips again, successfully quieting her down enough to be sure people wouldn't hear her unless they would press their ears against the door.

Kyouko's fingers were working without a break; stroking the surface; diving inside or rubbing and gently pinching the tip; slowly but surely driving Sayaka crazy.

Sayaka wanted to scream. She wanted to throw her head back against the door. Heck, SHE wanted for Kyouko to taste her. This was bizarre. Being locked in this room, constantly in danger of getting caught. And it still felt so insanely good.

„You...you can taste me as much as – ahn! - as you like like when we get back home...," murmured Sayaka between gasps and sloppy kisses. She winced in light pain when Kyouko's fang sunk into the skin of her neck; the pain instantly replaced by pleasure when the redhead's tongue brushed over the spot.

„I'm gonna take ya up to that offer... later...," answered Kyouko while leaving more kiss marks all over her girlfriend's throat, surprised that the blue-haired girl still didn't stopped her from doing it. Kyouko couldn't wait to see their classmates' faces the next day.

Sayaka's knees buckled; she was barely able to keep standing. It had become a whole lot harder to keep her from being too loud. Kyouko had to reduce her efforts to take Sayaka to the highest of heights whenever someone entered the cubicle beside them; something that unfortunately happened every few minutes as it was currently the most busiest day in Mitakihara's shopping district.

Her fingers buried deep inside Sayaka, bending every now and then to stroke this wonderfully soft and silky skin, Kyouko could tell just how close Sayaka was.

For a few short seconds she asked herself how they're going to come out of here without catching too much attention; and even if they got out without much trouble, people would still wonder about Sayaka's flushed and sweaty appearance and her slightly messed up hair. But then Kyouko realized that they could care about that later; right now it was her task to make Sayaka come – and she was eager to finally do exactly that.

She pulled Sayaka's face to hers into another deep lip lock. Her fingers' pace increased and soon all Sayaka could do was cling to Kyouko and pant, gasp and moan into her mouth.

And then suddenly stars exploded in front of her eyes. Her body jerked and shuddered and she buried her face into Kyouko's shoulder one last time, muffling her voice. The first thing Sayaka could feel when her senses returned to her was Kyouko's strong embrace.

„You're nuts, Kyouko...," whispered Sayaka and giggled softly; she was still slightly panting.

„And you love it," chuckled the redhead in return. „Let's head home, there is somethin' you offered me to do, right?"

Sayaka couldn't remember how they managed to get home at all, but she knew that they received some confused and disgusted looks when they awkwardly tried to exit the small cubicle without getting noticed. But what Sayaka _did_ remember was that Kyouko indeed was happy and zealous about that certain offer.

The hickeys stayed unnoticed until Sayaka finally stepped in front of her mirror the next morning right before they both had to go to school. While Sayaka was furious and beet red, Kyouko of course hadn't felt sorry one bit. And what Sayaka planned to be punishment was indeed a pleasure for the redhead – Sayaka gave her a hickey as well in order not to be embarrassed all alone when they reached class, because there was just _no_ way to hide the small, but evident kiss marks. What made Kyouko happy about it was that even Sayaka admitted that she was prepared to stop that hide and seek games with their classmates – she originally planned to find a 'soft' way to tell them, even if Kyouko wasn't so sure how Sayaka meant it.

Kyouko just couldn't wait to see Violin Boy's face after all this.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Okay... okay. Yes, I'm writing smuts every now and then, and since a few of my friends always liked them I thought I should upload them here. Plus: there are not enough KyoSaya smuts on here =3=**

**Feel free to review and stuff, I would love that °3°**


End file.
